


Curveballs

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Decision Making, F/M, One night stand chaos, idk how to describe this lmao, some light smut for rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands don't always stay in the vicinity of one night, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveballs

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK  
> So this was inspired by a prompt i got like forever ago on tumblr so shout out to that person!!!   
> Anyway my life has kinda settled down since im officially accepted into college and can kinda chill out for rn. Anyway as always talk to me in the comments!
> 
> TUMBLR: http://grumpsin.tumblr.com

The story of a one night stand has been told countless times, so you wouldn’t know how to spin this one into anything better than some trashy, sweat stained, incident regretted over a palm full of Advil. Anyone who would have to listen to your night’s events wouldn’t understand what it’s like to remember your very first glimpse of him, a smile so bright it nearly blinded you from the depths of the bar. They wouldn’t know how you felt your pulse numb itself as he brushed beside you to order a drink, you put a hand to your chest trying to find any sign of life. None. Something was so unique about how he captivated you, pass it off as cliche, but to you it was something other worldly.  
  
“Dan”  
  
He spat his name at you, sure to split the sound with the toothpick he pinched in his teeth. You wouldn’t say you fell in love with his voice, but it wasn’t a game of “Hard to Get” with him, whatever combination of things that produced that voice had you hooked from his first breath.  
  
Lust. That’s what the underlying theme for the night was. And you’d wear that oxymoron of a word with pride once you let yourself send the pink in your cheeks down to the crook in your foot. Referring to the unshameful shameful-ness of it all. Initially you played coy.  
  
“Let’s not beat around the bush here” he said with a sweet smile, leveling his glance upwards, so you’d uncurl yourself from sipping your drink and look at him like- I don’t know- an adult.  
  
“If you insist” you said, raising your eyebrow to him. This was your first toe-dip into a pool of mischief with this “Dan”. Dan looked at you like you were like an edge piece of a puzzle. He knew where you went, generally, but was working on how to exactly fit you in there. Luckily his assumption wasn’t too off based.  
  
After a series of quips that he sprinkled around the edges of your drinks you both had settled on taking whatever loose connection this was to test the weather of his apartment. While the idea of a one night stand wasn’t exactly foreign to you, you often found yourself quiet- somewhat removed from the situation when it was happening. You’d always expect that night’s romancer to take the lead. And he did, in his drunken stupor, before leading you inside his Big Time L.A. Apartment (which had seemed to blend into all the others you had been in) he swept you up in his arms, and carried you across the threshold. Then across his kitchen. Then to his room.

  
While you slid yourself up on the bed, he quickly slipped his way over to close the door, then practically pounced on you. You laughed that absolutely ugly laugh that only inhibited you when you thought a boy was too cute for his own good, and you were too drunk for your own. He found his arm out the tangled mess of limbs and pressed a finger to your lips.

  
“Shh! You’re gonna wake my roommate- maybe the whole building” Rather than say “sorry” you just kissed him, you felt as though in that kiss he had practically stolen your voice from you, so you remained quiet for most of the night.

  
You couldn’t be too mad at yourself for not remembering most of that night, but you were desperate to hold on to what little you did have left. If you put your entire body into it, you could practically feel when he first saw you nude. He held your shoulders and trailed his glance down your body, a glassy quality consumed his eyes. It’s like he was looking at a lost Rembrant. Or when he had made a path of kisses down to your thigh, a started to gnaw a hickey for you to remember him by. Perhaps he sensed a fleeting feeling in your relationship with him- relationship is a strong word. It’s not like you didn’t like him, you did. But nothing about him felt like a real possibility. And that’s not an accusation you had any reasoning behind. You’d scour your memory for anything more than flashes of his groaning self a top you, but all you’d manage to find was a half drowsed vision of him pressing a kiss to your sweat slicked hair right before you’d fall asleep for the night.

  
While you didn’t plan on pursuing whatever spark there was last night, you decided to be nice to Dan, and make him breakfast. So you crept out of bed with the most grace you had ever managed in this type of situation, and tip toed to the kitchen. When you were confronted with the vague figure sat by the kitchen counter you started a thought:

  
“Oh hey, sorry I’m-” Then you realized who it was.

  
You slept with Barry about 3 months prior. Another one night stand, but he was your first fling in shameful-shamelessness. This had only become a habit of yours very recently, and he was the first domino to tumble others. You were coming off a fresh breakup and he was nice and sweet and kind and had a warm kiss to give you. So you took it, took him by his shirt, a full fist grabbing the fabric and went off into a night of mistakes. The worst part is you actually liked Barry, the same way you liked Dan, but you had actually intended on seeing Barry again. But he didn’t intend on seeing _you_ again. So this wasn’t exactly the best surprise for either of you.

  
“Hey Bar”

  
“Hey- uh, I guess you were Dan’s guest last night” you looked down at your outfit, which was your underwear with Dan’s shirt lazily draped over you.

  
“If it wasn’t obvious” you said with a slight laugh, and _fuck_ him for smiling back at you.

  
“So-”

  
“Morning guys!” Dan’s voice was too sudden, too loud as it hit your ear and was then soothed with dozens of kisses to your temple. You looked to Barry, who’s smiled faded slightly.

 

“Who died?” Dan chuckled nervously, only stacking layers on the tension in the room. No one died, however, something was reanimated.


End file.
